Something to Think About
by sunnylion
Summary: Eyes open between Jinora and Skoochy when they bump into each other one day. They realize that they will do anything to learn things about the different lifestyles of the island and the city, no matter what Tenzin thinks of the growing romance. JINOOCHY
1. Collision

Hi! Please read and review this chapter! I rated the fanfic a T just to be safe. Thank you!

* * *

"In a desperate attempt to look for Appa, we finally resorted to traveling to the prestigious Earth Kingdom capital of the time, Ba Sing Se. My, it really was prestigious. Right as the crew entered the city walls, the view was spectacular: magnificent buildings with intricate architectural designs, a luscious green color radiating through the numerous rings of walls, and city life stretching farther beyond the eye can see. Deep inside me, I knew that Appa was here somewhere; but I just couldn't stop myself from appreciating this breath-taking view—"

My eyes are wide with anticipation and the pages are just inches from my face as I am sucking in all of the literature. Grandpa Aang really is great with recalling his adventures; reading about his journeys is definitely the best pastime while sitting under the shady trees in the park. I really need some time to myself away from Ikki's bombarding comments and Meelo's sporadic head-biting. I can feel a slight weight in my right pocket from the coins Dad gave me to get myself a new book.

Using my glider as a supporter, I stand up with "Ba Sing Se" at hand. I slowly stroll down the romantic pathways of the twilight-lit park. It's getting dark; Dad's going to kill me if I'm even a minute late.

I'm leaving the park and entering the city streets, and everywhere I look, the everyday activity is starting to die down. Street vendors are beginning to close up, and the satomobiles are starting to drive away. The nightlife is just getting started: dazzling lights from classy restaurants and groups of teenagers are grouping, and parties are all around. The city is way better than the somewhat boring life on the island.

Every time I come here, I always make sure to pass by the Central City Station. The statue of Zuko is always very inspiring and influential, and it always reminds me that no matter the hardships that I might go through, there is always the light of a fire burning in the end. I'm approaching Zuko and I stare up in amazement; he will always be standing there with pride. I stop to fully notice the greatness of this structure.

Afterwards, I walk to the bookstore just across the street. I walk in, give my greetings to the owner, and browse around the shelves. After retrieving the next volume in Aang's historical journey, I go to the romance section. Lately I've been thinking of what it's like to actually love someone; to cherish someone for who he is. Maybe one of these books will explain the meaning and feeling of love. Dad would flip out if I told him that I was getting one of these books; he's so apprehensive and paranoid that I'll end up getting a boyfriend. I chuckle as I think of a possible reaction.

I put my staff down and take a book from the shelf. The book is called "The Tale of Omashu", and I vaguely remember Mom mention this name before. After reading the summary, my interest is peaked and I decide to buy it. How romantic: discovering earthbending in order to see your partner. Ensuring death to those who tried to take them away from each other. I will definitely spend a lot of time delving through this book.

I slip my new books and money into my pouch, and I continue to read "Ba Sing Se" as I walk out of the door. Through my peripheral vision, I slowly navigate through the streets toward the dock, on my way back home. Unbeknownst to me, a boy in green was standing in front of me. I walk headfirst into him, accidentally knocking myself down.

I drop "Ba Sing Se", my pouch, and my glider clatters to the stones. This unfamiliar boy catches my arm just in time.

"You better watch where your going, Birdie," the boy smirks. I look up. His face doesn't look too much older than mine, but he is strong and sturdy, unlike me. I gather my wits and he tips his hat.

"Sorry, I was being careless," I say, while picking up my bag and glider.

"No worries, Birdie," I realize that standing face to face, I only reach his chin. I have to look up slightly in order to look him in the eye.

"Well, thanks for catching me," I continue with a sincere voice. In response, I get a huge smile full of teeth. Now I see that this boy is covered in dust, and his clothes are nearly in rags.

"Ha! See ya round, Birdie!" And with that, the boy in green dust spins around and runs away. I watch him join his gang of friends with a huge smile on his face. Then I realize something; my pocket doesn't feel right. My hand reaches into it, and nothing's there anymore.

"Hey!" I yell, calling out the boy. He turns around slowly. "You took my—" I stop midway. Clearly, this boy either has no home, or he likes to roll in the dust all day. I conclude that he needs the money more than I do.

I lower my hand slowly and grab my staff. A gentle smile shows on my face and I turn my pocket inside out to show that I know his tricks. Without waiting for a response, I walk away without turning back.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Book Money

Thank you for the reviews! Please continue and give feedback! This is chapter 2 of the story. Things start to get warmer.

* * *

It has been three days since I got the sequel to "Ba Sing Se" and "The Tale of Omashu". It has been three days since I ventured out to the city. It has been three days since that embarrassing moment where I bumped into a complete stranger.

I want to go to the city again.

"Dad, can I go get a new book?" I ask in the sweetest way possible. Being cooped up on this island can really get on my nerves.

"You just got one a couple of days ago." Dad replied, without even looking up from his desk. Papers were everywhere, Dad's eyebrows are furrowed, and he is rapidly scratching his pen, writing up reports.

"I'm finished with them," I said. This was not entirely true; I was saving "The Tale of Omashu" for my next trip to the city. I'm just trying to get some spare change from Dad so that if I see the strange boy again, I can give the coins to him. He shouldn't have to steal.

"Jinora," Dad sighs. "I'm busy. Why don't you just—"

"I'll take her" comes a voice. I look over to the doorway and there, Korra is standing, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Her face is nonchalant and she is carrying a large duffle bag.

"Korra!" Dad looks up from his work with an annoyed grumble and peers over with thin lips. "Go to your pro-bending training. Clearly I have no time to be negotiating anything."

"Hey, can't I just say one thing?" Korra gets up and ambles over. Putting an arm around me, she says, "Why don't I just take Jinora to the city? She doesn't have anything good to do here on the island, and she needs some sort of social life. Meet new people. Hang out. Something."

"Jinora can 'hang out' with the other air acolytes," Dad says half-heartedly. "What about her siblings? You know that Ikki always follows Jinora around."

"Well," Korra explains. "What's Pema doing? Can't she take care of the children?"

"…_this…the forces…_huh, what?" Dad can't multi-task well. "Pema? She should be available. Fine. As long as you're responsible. This is Jinora we're talking about."

My eyes light up in success and I give Korra a light punch on the side as a sign of gratitude. I extend out my hand expectantly as Dad drops a couple of coins into my hands. This must be my lucky day. I call a quick "Thank you, Daddy!" as I skip out the door.

Book in hand, glider in the other hand, money in my pocket, I'm ready to go. After the nearly hour-long ferry ride, Korra and I walk to the entrance of the Pro-bending arena.

Just as we are going to walk into the building, Korra says, "Jinora, I know that you don't really like watching people beat each other up, so I'm going to let you go. I trust you enough to not wander off into Downtown or into other dangerous areas. Just meet me back at the dock in precisely two hours, or else you'll face the wrath of me and your dad."

I nod in understanding. "You also just want some alone time with Mako." I giggle as Korra's face turns slightly pink. "I hear he's funny, and I saw; he's actually kind of cute!"

A scowl appears on Korra's face as she tries to deny this. "We-well," she stutters. "We're just training. Sorry, but I don't want you to potentially get in the way. Or get hurt."

"Sure, sure." I say with a teasing smirk on my face. Korra spins around on her heels and walks off with hunched shoulders, embarrassed.

I walk directly to Central City Station to visit Zuko. I approach his statue and watch the flame on his hand glow with glory. After reading all sorts of history books about his adventures and hardships, I now know that I will never go through something as difficult as he has.

Even though it's not the most peaceful place to read, I sit myself down on the foot of Zuko and begin to read "The Tale of Omashu".

"_Peculiar creatures, they were; eyes with no sight but paws like magic. They had beige and black stripes running down their backs and their snouts were pointed. They could move any rock or earth aside with one sweep of a paw, and they exchanged friendly noises amongst their peers, and sometimes they would almost sing songs. Yes; peculiar creatures they were—"_

_Pop!_

I was so engrossed in the description of badgermoles that I hadn't even realized that a pebble was hurtling its way toward my forehead. I looked up from my book in search of the source, only to get hit again with another pebble, but this time on the side of my head. I nearly cringe in fright, almost ready to use my book as my shield.

I hear a familiar voice and laughter. "That's payback to ya, Birdie!" a giddy voice comes from that same green street boy.

"Earthbender?" Is all I can say. I guess I didn't really mind getting hit by those pebbles.

"Gee, how did you know?" Green Boy snickers amicably.

I shrug my shoulders, not getting the sarcasm in his voice. "I don't know…maybe you just have really good aim."

"That too" Green Boy brags when he tips his hat. "Say, Birdie, what's your name?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to say, so just call me 'Birdie'" I keep Dad's best interest in mind.

"But having only one thing to call you is boring," Green Boy sits down nexts to me. "So, Birdie. What's your name? People call me Skoochy."

Skoochy's green eyes are clear and definitely don't reflect the condition of the rest of him. They are earnest and free of any dirt.

"Skoochy." I say, letting the name settle in. "That's a peculiar name," I point out. It's peculiar just like badgermoles. "My name's Jinora."

Skoochy beams and takes his hat off. "That's a pretty name, Jinora."

"Oh?" I say, embarrassed. I look away to try to hide the redness on my face. Come to think of it, without all the dirt, this Skoochy boy wouldn't look so bad. "How old are you, Skoochy?"

"I think I'm twelve. Not so sure anymore, Kind of lost track on the way," Skoochy loses a little bit of the twinkle in his eye, but he quickly regains it. "But I'm almost one hundred percent positive that I'm twelve. What about you, Birdie Jinora?"

"Me? I'm ten." I suddenly remember why I came to Central City Station. "Skoochy, since you need this more than I do, here." I dig out the coins in my pocket and give them to him.

Skoochy blinks once. Twice. I watch his eyes flick from coin to coin, counting all the money gathered on my hand. He hesitates before reaching down to grab the coins out of my hand.

"B-Birdie," he stammers. His eyes turn innocently to mine as if asking for permission to take the coins. "This is for me?" After I give a taught nod, he slowly picks up the money. His fingers brush against my palms, leaving tracks of dirt. Tracks of Skoochy.

The boy tentatively flips each coin in his hands as if they are ancient relics from the Hundred Year War. I watch, surprised, as he gathers the coins into one hand a smells them.

"Smells rich," he says. "Smells of Jinora, the Birdie." He closes his eyes to relish the wealth that would last him for at least a week.

I giggle quietly, and Skoochy opens one eye. I scratch the back of my head nervously and say with a smile, "Sorry, I just find it amusing. Continue on. It's cute."

His eyes drop a little right before he closes his eye again. He slouches over with the coins to his face, and I watch him. I can't help but feel bad for him. Judging by the way he looks, Skoochy probably is a runaway orphan, getting an inconsistent "salary" of pick pocketing pedestrians. Technically, I'm sitting in his home, the Central City Station.

I didn't even give Skoochy that much money; 15 yuans, enough to buy at most two books. Conditions must be really bad. I guess this is the real reason why Dad doesn't normally encourage visits to the city: to avoid any contact with the harsh realities.

Skoochy's face bolts up, and I sense a rush of suspicious wind. The boy of green dust looks frantically left, then right. I don't have any idea what is going on. I emulate Skoochy's actions, and I realize something strange. Kids are scattering out to shelter themselves in whatever they can find, and everything is slowly become quiet. Skoochy quickly shoves the 15 yuans into his pocket and grabs my arm.

"Skoochy…?" I ask, confused. "What is happening…?"

Skoochy just shook his head and whispered, "Just follow my lead. The triads must be here."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Triads

Thank you for the reviews! I greatly appreciate the feedback that you guys give. Please do the same for this chapter!

* * *

"The triads must be here"

Triads?

"Who?" I whisper.

I hear the roar of a satomobile as it screeches to a stop right on the other side of Zuko. I turn my head curiously to the sound, but before I can truly comprehend what's going on, Skoochy pulls me up and makes a dash to a nearby alleyway.

I gasp. "My staff!" I say in the loudest whisper. I watch it get smaller and smaller as it leans against Zuko's railing. I reach out my hand, as if that will retrieve my glider.

"No time!" Skoochy says and pulls me along faster. Thunder begins to rumble the ground, and three people stumble out of the satomobile. I can't get a good look at them before Skoochy pushes me into a hiding spot in the corner. We're both breathing heavily and the sunny sky turns grey as rain clouds rumble in. In an instant, rain is pouring on top of our heads.

Skoochy wraps himself protectively around me while keeping a watchful eye out the opening of the alleyway. Even through the situation, I can't help but take note: I've never been this close to a boy before, and it's weird, but comforting. The warmth is flowing into my body, fighting the coolness of the rain around us. I'm glad that Skoochy isn't looking at me; I can feel immense heat in my cheeks, and I am almost positive that I'm blushing furiously.

My ears perk up as I hear the clatter of feet splashing in puddles. Right now, it almost feels like a part me is being lost; my glider is about to fall into the hands of these strange people. Only I can touch my glider.

I bite my lip in frustration, for I can't do anything right now. Skoochy's strong grip is restraining me from moving any muscle.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I mutter, "Skoochy." It is barely audible. "Glider."

Skoochy looks over with soft eyes and mutters back, "Sorry, Jinora, we couldn't go back. I'll explain everything later. Now shh."

Eyes still shut, I nod and wedge my head between my knees. I can feel a part of myself breaking down. What will Dad say to this?

Skoochy pats my back and continues to look out for the three people. I can hear them speaking now.

"Hey, Rhana," 1 says to another, Rhana. "Look at this. Seems like one of those pesky kids left a gift for us." 1 puts a suspicious emphasis on the word "gift". It gives me the chills even through this rain.

2 cackles and the pitter patter of his or her feet runs somewhere. "Stop, Rhana, don't make such a ruckus."

"But look at this thing!" Rhana yells out happily. I cringe when I can almost feel filthy hands gripping at my glider. "How interesting! Lightening Bolt Zolt will definitely give me the prize!"

Prize?

"Both of you are whining too much. Get the stupid thing and go back into the satomobile." 3 spits and scoffs, "Perfect timing for rain."

I sense the sarcasm in his voice, and immediately I get apprehensive. Not only am I scared for my glider, but also what the rain has to do with the situation.

The once warm arms around me suddenly feel foreign and I raise my head. I peer over to Skoochy's profile. The rain is washing off the dirt from his face, and watching his face is like watching wrinkles being reversed in time. Without the dirt, Skoochy looks twelve, like he said.

The satomobile drives off as quickly and mysteriously as it came. Skoochy, as if he was holding his breath the entire time, sighs in relief.

I am almost sad to feel that Skoochy unravels his arms and puts them to his side. He peers over to me, and I, him. We look into each others' eyes, studying each others' face. All the dirt has been washed off now, and I wonder if any other boy can be cuter than Skoochy. His curved facial features with a surprise pointed nose. His green-grey eyes are piercing through my skin, analyzing my soul; they are frighteningly beautiful, and I can't take my gaze off of them. His cheekbones are perfectly shaped, jutting out at the best angle under his eyes, and on top of his head is his green cap with a red tail. His lips pull into a small grin and he says,

"Birdie, stop looking at me like that!" He chuckles and I drop my head. My cheeks are warming hotter than the sun and I look away in embarrassment. Skoochy was looking at me funny too, so I don't see why he can say that but I can't.

"Come on," Skoochy says, helping me up. It's still raining, and it's cold. "We should go inside."

"Inside?" I ask, curious. I thought that Skoochy's homeless.

"Yeah, inside. Well, in an abandoned shop. But it works. Coming?"

"I would, but Korra's waiting, and—"

"Just for a little?" Skoochy begs. I don't want to disappoint him, but Dad will probably take away all of my books for an entire day. I cherish my books, you know?

That reminds me. I reach into my pocket to find my book missing. Did I leave it at Zuko's feet? Did the strange people take it?

"Oh, you looking for this?" Skoochy says, holding up "The Tale of Omashu". I gasp with surprise. Skoochy pick-pocketed me again!

"If you want it, then you'll come with me to the 'inside'!" Skoochy says playfully. I pout and he sticks his tongue out.

"No can do, Skoochy. I need to go." I reach out my hand, waiting for my drenched book to be placed back into the hands of the rightful owner.

"Sorry, Birdie. It's either one or the other." With that, Skoochy bolts up and starts to run away.

"Skoochy, I don't have time for this!" I yell, trying to suppress a smile. I begin to chase him for my book. Skoochy runs left, right, through alleyways and crosses roads, leading to the park. He runs surprisingly fast, so I use my air-bending to give myself a boost. Skoochy suddenly stops, and I'm going too fast to stop myself. I crash into him and we both tumble into the meadow on top of each other, our limbs tangled. We're both breathing heavily and I finally snatch my book back.

Who are the triads, anyway?

* * *

Tell me what you think! Leave a review, please!


	4. Infatuated

Thank you for the reviews! Please do the same with this chapter.

* * *

Skoochy and I are tangled in each others' arms, lying down on the meadow in the park. I snatch back my book in a frenzy but Skoochy tackles me back down.

"Hey!" I yell through laughs. "My book!" Skoochy shows no mercy, pinning me down.

He laughs and says, "I require a price for that, Birdie," We both laugh over each others' shoulders. After a couple of minutes, we untangle our arms and I kneel on the ground.

"What kind of price do you charge?" I ask. Suddenly becoming aware of the time I bolt up, "I should really go now. Korra will be worried."

"What?" Skoochy questions, lying on the ground. " Then I have this book forever." He looks at the book with curiosity. "'The Tale of Omashu'. Sounds pretty interesting." He turns it over to the backside. "Romance novel? So Birdie likes this kind of stuff?" I blush at the tone of Skoochy's voice.

"I-Is there a problem with romance?" I ask, turning away with a hand covering my red face.

"No, I just didn't expect it." Skoochy pouts and looks up into my eyes. "Do you want this back?"

I contemplate this offer. He never named the price. I stretch out my hand expectantly; Skoochy doesn't give me the book, but he snatches my hand. In return, I blow a strong breeze into his face.

Skoochy is taken aback,, and he stumbles backwards. His hat flies off and he tries to retrieve it. My hand is still outstretched, wanting the book that I paid 8 yuan for.

"Airbender, eh?" Skoochy smiles a goofy smile and getting up, starts to charge at me. "That makes it better!" My eyes widen and I jump up several feet, out of Skoochy's vicinity, but in a flash he kicks up a miniature mountain to raise himself to my level. He's an agile earthbender, grabbing onto my waist before I can react.

"Gotcha, Birdie!" Skoochy chortles and we both fall to the ground, and I use air to soften the landing.

I can't help but laugh and say, "Come on, just give me the book."

"But you're having so much fun!" Skoochy says back.

"Stop being so stubborn!" I say, chasing after my book.

"I'm going to keep it!" Skoochy jumps back. It's not like my character, but I finally give up.

"Alright…fine." I say and cross my arms. Skoochy's face changes. I have to look twice in order to get it: his eyes are somewhat sad, but his face has an ear-to-ear grin. I cock my head to the side.

The city clock rings nine times. It's nine-o-clock in the morning. I jump up in surprise and unintentionally twirl once in the air. I'm about to leave when Skoochy grabs my arm.

"Wait, Jinora." I turn around. "Are you going to come again? Be my friend? People aren't normally friendly with me." I notice that Skoochy's cheeks tint pink and he looks to the ground.

I laugh heartily. "Of course! We'll figure it out." Skoochy nods and breaks out into a large smile. He lets go of my arm and says, "Ok, see ya round, Jinora!"

I read somewhere that boys tend to act like they are two years younger than they actually are. This definitely is true when it comes to Skoochy. I swivel around myself and run, almost skip, to the dock, where Korra's waiting.

"Ready?" She asks. She notices something. "Where's your glider? Your book? Wait…didn't you get another book? Where did you put everything?" My face turns pale, but I try to hide it by changing the subject.

"So today, I went to—"

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Korra asks suspiciously. "Come on, spit it out. Tenzin's going to go crazy if he finds out that his little girl is becoming irresponsible." She wags her finger and pokes at my shoulders.

I pout and hunch my shoulders. "Fine," I admit. "I was in Central City Station and some 'triad', as Skoochy calls it, came. They took it, so uh, it's kind of lost. Heh." I nervously hold my hands behind my back and shift my weight between my feet.

When the word "triad" came out of my mouth, Korra's eyes widen. "Triads attacked you? You were in Central City Station? No books?" Korra scratches her chin. I can almost sense disappointment coming from her, but something completely uncalled for comes out. "Now that's my Jinora!"

I give a look of surprise; just a second ago, Korra was almost scolding me, but now she's praising me. "But—"

"Jinora's becoming a rebel!" Korra hugs my tightly with a huge grin on her face. "Now you have to tell me about it. What did you do today?"

"Well…" I say, contemplating whether or not I should give an account about Skoochy to Korra. "I went to Central City Station."

"Ok, I know that, go deeper into the story." Korra stares at me intently like a dog staring at his treat.

I decide to tell her who Skoochy is. I know that Dad wouldn't approve, but this is Korra. What do you expect from Korra? "So the money was actually for a street kid whom I bumped into the other day. He needed it." I tell the story of Skoochy, and the entire time Korra is a dog watching her treat.

After the story, Korra's "feminine" side comes out. "So it would seem like that Jinora has become slightly infatuated with a city boy, huh."

My cheeks burn a little while I try to reply, "Infatuated? Skoochy's a homeless orphan who pick-pockets and steals to for a living. Why would I be interested in him?"

"Well all those things make this relationship so much more romantic!" Korra continues with an excited voice.

"Woah, who said there was any kind of relationship going on?" I say, flustered. "We're just friends."

"Ok, ok. So there is at least a friendship to work with." Korra's gears are working. I didn't even know that her hot-headed mind was capable of anything in the romance genre. Just fight, fight, fight.

"'…to work with'?" I ask, in complete disbelief. "I only agreed to see him as friends, and nothing more. This guy is definitely lonely, so I feel bad. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, nothing wrong, but it's the classic rich girl and poor guy story. Wonderful!" Korra is even happier than I am about Skoochy right now. She says, "It's almost like 'The Tale of Omashu'! You're Oma, and Skoochy's Shu! Then you have to find some sort of rebellious way to see each other, because Tenzin will be all like 'you must not

interact with lowly thieves.' Ahh, I'm so excited!" Korra skips off to the ferry ride.

I sigh and follow after her with pink cheeks. Korra must my lying. I know it. She can't say anything to Dad, or else things will get down.

What is Skoochy going to think of this? When is the next time I'm going to see him? Now that I think about it, I don't really have that many friends either. I just have Ikki and Meelo, but they're such nuisances. How will I be able to see Skoochy again? Actually, I probably shouldn't think about him so much. That is going to be hard.

* * *

Your reviews give me motivation to continue writing, so please review!


	5. Book Overdue

Sorry for the delay. Please enjoy Chapter 5! Thanks for the great reviews!

* * *

Skoochy's POV

It must be an airbender thing. I have never met any other girl who can compare to Jinora. Her cheekbones are perfect and her eyes sparkle when she looks at me; her dark brown hair is always in a bun so cute that I want to poke it. Even after the short time that I know her, I can tell that she has been sheltered by her parents. Protected. Nothing like me. But that makes it all the better. She blushes every time I touch her, talk to her, and her face turned the color of a tomato when I didn't give her book back. Definitely an airbender thing.

I'm lying down against the fountain in the Republic City Park, flipping through Jinora's book. I took it a couple days ago. "The Tale of Omashu," it's called. It baffles me to think that, Jinora's attitude toward a boy like me is so different than what she reads. How can she even enjoy something like this if she can't even stand to keep a straight face when I talk to her?

"_All Oma could do was sit beside her window with an elbow propped on the sill, thinking of how she could meet Shu in secret. She thought of how dreamy his eyes were, and what a gentleman he was. His firm grasp on her hand as they were walking through the valleys, talking about a potential future together. The only thing standing in their way was the war; the pointless war…"_

Is Jinora like Oma, thinking of how she could get to me again? Is there some conflict that separates us from seeing each other? What does she think of me? Countless numbers of questions are swarming around in my head right now, and they all revolve around the topic of Jinora.

No, I can't get ahead of myself. Jinora is just someone I just met.

And what was I thinking, grabbing her hand just as she was leaving? With the mushy "Are you going to come again? Be my friend?" thing? I WAS trying to have that kind of "bad boy" front. Because, you know, girls like that kind of stuff right?

What am I saying? I should just keep her out of my mind until she comes again, assuming that she actually will. She's probably just on her merry way, flying back to Airtemple Island.

Flying. I don't want to admit it, but I just can't even think of that concept. Leaving the safe, cozy ground where I can control myself. But there's something I'm missing…glider! Why was Jinora going crazy with her glider thing? So what if it's left in Central City Station? But it seems important to that bird…but it's with the triads now.

"_Shu needed to find an excuse to see Oma, even if he needed to swim across the Serpent's Pass or run across the entire country just for a glimpse of her face. He would be willing to sneak into enemy territory and risk his life to speak to her. How stupid the war was."_

It would be a good idea to return this book back soon. I could always surprise Jinora by handing it to her, but she referenced how her father was very overprotective of her and her activities…I'm not sure if I would actually confront him with the book at hand. Who knows how much of a spanking I would get?

It's settled. I will somehow sneak onto Airtemple Island and find Jinora to give her book back. Not only will the expression on her face be priceless, but also it'll give me an adventure. If I'm lucky, I won't even see Tenzin.

I lazily get up and tuck the book under my arm. I walk toward the dock to wait for the next ferry. As I'm walking, I'm thinking: What's the plan? Jinora's probably going to be shut inside her room or something, reading another one of her books. Does she ever get a break from reading those? If she's not in her room, then I could just look for her around the island and give it to her in person. The island can't be that big, right? Skoochy can conquer anything. Except for maybe Tenzin. Jinora might be talking with someone…so I could just drop the book on her doorstep…I don't know. I've never been to this island; it just looked too good and almost royal for someone like me.

I stare downward into the sea for a long time. I see my face reflected back at me. My face is clean from any dirt and grime, which is a rare occasion. It looks innocent, with glimmering eyes with a twinge of sadness in it. Funny; I don't feel sad at all. Until now, I have never realized how deceiving my face is. I'm definitely not innocent. Living on the streets for almost as long as I remember has toughened my skin more than one might think. I have learned to take care of myself, and I don't need anyone else. Unlike Jinora, I have no one to protect me. Everyone can be the enemy, so I don't have a set place to stay. Central City Station is my home. I grin at my reflection, and I'm surprised at how goofy I really look. So naïve. On the outside, I may be clean, but on the inside, I'm tainted beyond black.

I look up when I hear the swishes of the ferry ride. Jinora is the real naïve one.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you like this! Please review!


	6. Window

Sorry for the delayed update. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

My parents aren't home, and Ikki's playing with Meelo in the sky bison pen under the air acolytes' supervision, which leaves me alone. To do whatever I want.

I've been in this kind of situation before, and normally I would just sit on my bed, reading, but now I have nothing to read. "The Tale of Omashu" is with Skoochy and my glider is with the weird drunk-like people called the "triads", whatever that means. I've already read pretty much everything in my home, which should be impressive considering that my family has a grand library.

I decide that I can always walk back over to the library and get something to read. I can never read something too many times.

I enter the floridly designed doors to face my second home: a place where I can relax, read all my favorite things, and avoid distractions like my family. The stained glass windows on the walls taint the light that spills into the room, giving this place a colorful and friendly look. I notice that I'm the only one here, which is definitely a bonus. Air acolytes discussing their day's work is not something I want to listen to everyday.

I look at the far end of the library to find that a new shelf has been placed, labeled as "city life and pleasures" and on the shelf there are already several novels and books. The first book that my eyes fall onto is the book called "The Blinded Side". Out of curiosity, I take it of the shelf and plop myself down to my own personal corner of the library, called "Where the Magic Happens".

After reading a couple of pages of this nonfiction book, I realize that its descriptions are so unique with interesting comments about the city's dangerous areas like downtown and Central City Station. It mentions the dangers of abandoned places where "thieves like to devise their plans". Just thinking about it reminds me of Skoochy and how hard it must be to survive off of stealing and risking his life constantly to survive. I have to admit that I envy his strength and determination.

I'm deep in thought in this book when I hear a slight rapping on a nearby window. I look up to see a full set of teeth blaring against the window accompanied by a boy dressed in green. He is hanging there from a rope and he looks like he is about to fall any second. After comprehending that this person is Skoochy, I nearly jump back in fright. Skoochy motions me to allow him inside, and I hurry over to the window.

Opening the window, I whisper, "What are you doing here? And why are you hanging on a rope?"

Skoochy plops down on a wooden stool and leans his head back lackadaisically. "Well Birdie," he says in a loud voice. "Is it not proper for a guy to pay his friend a visit?"

"SHUSH!" I was quite offended at Skoochy's nonchalant attitude along with his loud voice. In the loudest whisper, I say, "Don't you realize that you are in a library right now?"

The boy just shrugs and looks me in the eye and says, (in the same loud voice) "So? What difference does it make? It's not like anyone's around."

In my exasperation I have failed to remember that I'm the only one in the library at the moment. I turn around to face my corner to see my book lying facedown on the ground with a pencil next to it.

I hear a ruffle of cloth, and I turn around to see Skoochy rummaging through a bag that I hadn't noticed before. It was made of leather with golden clasps, which looked way too luxurious for someone like him.

I gasp as the thought dawned on me. "Skoochy!"

Maybe my voice was too alarmed and that Skoochy jumped up in surprise. He briefly looked around and outside the window and as quick as lightning he grabs my arm and dragged me to the silhouetted side behind the tall bookshelf.

Finally Skoochy begins to whisper to me, "What did you see? Is someone after me? You?" He grasps my shoulders and keeps a watchful eye out.

"Hold it," I say in my regular voice. "No one's after me. What are you talking about?  
Is someone after you?"

"…O" Skoochy slowly stands up. His goofy, lackadaisical face faded away. "If I were you, I'd be careful around here. Living in the Central City Station makes everything seem clear. I witness more than you might think."

"That reminds me!" I run over and approach my corner. I pick up the book and show it to Skoochy. "I just picked this up before you came, and it really is interesting! You know, this is almost like opening up an entirely new section in my brain!"

Skoochy looks at my outstretched arm, with the book displayed between my hands. Instead of taking it, he pushes it away. "Why…don't you just read it to me? That's what friends do right?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Me? Read to you?" He nods encouragingly. "Um, sure."

I invite him to the bean bag next to mine and I start to read right from the beginning of the book.

I don't realize it but, as I'm reading, I slowly leaned into Skoochy's chest. A faint, reassuring pulse beats in the background as I listen to Skoochy's comments on the book, and how it was "just like an autobiography." ("Hey, I could've written something like that about my own life!")

At the end of the section, I find that I'm starting to feel sleepy. I eyes are drooping and my head fits perfectly in the crook of Skoochy's neck. I feel a strong arm wrapped around me and the pulse of his heart beating against me like a lullaby.

"You're lucky that my parents aren't home right now." I say, half-awake.

"Well yeah," Skoochy says in a low voice. "Recently I've been a lucky guy.

"O?" I question. "And why is that?"

"Well," Skoochy pauses. "I'm lucky to have someone who's willing to read me a book without doing it out of pity. I'm lucky to have you."

And with that, I fall asleep in Skoochy's warmth.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please feel free to leave any feedback or constructive criticism that you might have!


	7. Caught

Sorry for the long wait. I really appreciate the reviews that I get! Please keep it up! Thank you for keeping up with my writing. Enjoy Chapter 7!

* * *

Skoochy's POV

I woke with a start. My eyes flung open to the loud bang of slamming doors. I look down and see Jinora peacefully resting on me, not at all disturbed by the sudden noise. I look left; right. Nothing seemed to change. Did I imagine the noise? No…I hear the fast shuffling of feet coming my way. Instantly, my heart begins to beat faster and faster. Before I can react, a pair of hands takes Jinora away from me and a huge gust of wind knocks me across the room. I am dazed, and as I look up, I realize that Tenzin has come home.

Holding his daughter protectively, he shouts, "As commander of Airtemple Island I demand you to leave immediately, and to never come back."

I am shocked. I slowly get up, walk backwards, but I pause. I look over to Jinora, who is still dozed off, and my eyes shift back to Tenzin. He is threatening me with another blast of wind.

"I'm waiting, Mister." He bellows with disgust.

I'm willing my legs to move, but it seems as if they have turned into jelly. I am shaking with fear, and I can't say anything; not even a peep. I survey the circumstances; Tenzin's brows are furrowed in the narrowest of v's, I can almost see his rage puffing out of his ears followed by steam from his nostrils. He is standing in a wide stance with one hand holding Jinora and the other held out ready to strike at anytime. I am scared out of my wits; for a split second I feel as if my days are over. Never in my life have I been this terrified before; not only terrified for my life, but also terrified for the relationship between Jinora and me.

At once, I start reprimanding myself. Jinora's the daughter of a councilman; of course he'll kick a filthy street rat out of his classy library. I am not even worthy of being in his presence, let alone be his daughter's pillow.

I can almost feel the anger radiating from Tenzin, warning me to hurry up and leave before he releases his wrath.

I don't waste another moment. I jump up and sprint out the way I came. As I run out I hear Jinora's voice calling out my name; should I look back, or should I not? Right at this moment, time seems to slow down as I weigh the different consequences of each. If I do look back, Tenzin will surely strike me dead using the most torturous methods possible. If I don't, Jinora probably will not forgive me in betraying her. I have betrayed many people already; how is this any different than just a simple game of pick pocket? No. I feel as if my life is balancing on the prong of a fence; this is no game. As much as I want to look back, promise Jinora all my heart and soul, the selfish me forces me to keep my gaze forward. I don't even get a glimpse of Jinora's face.

Jinora's POV

I am awoken by the sounds of my father's obscure shouts. I am instantly thoroughly aggravated by this, for I was just having a pleasant dream. I was lying down side by side with Skoochy on a grassy meadow in a world where it seemed as if we were of the only existence. Always leave it up to dad to ruin the moment. My consciousness begins to focus slightly and somewhat grasp the words that are coming out of father's mouth. I realize that he is telling someone to leave. Who?

It suddenly dawns on me. A brick wall falls on top of my head when I remember that what seemed like moments ago I was sleeping soundly against Skoochy, but now my father is kicking him out of the library. Never to come back to the island.

I look up just in time to see Skoochy sprinting to jump out of the open window. I yell out, "SKOOCHY!" in a desperate attempt to get his attention and maybe even get him to stop. But much to my dismay, he leaves without even looking back.

I have to get back to Skoochy. My father will probably ban him from seeing me ever again. I struggle from his grasp and in a futile attempt I try to run after Skoochy. Tenzin grabs tightly onto my wrist and swiftly drags me out of the library. I know it is useless to pry my hand out of his hold, but I pull and pull anyway.

In response my father flashes a look of anger back at me. If I'm not mistaken, I see a little bit of confusion and regret; but who can blame him? Tenzin might be the only airbending master and one of the five members of the council, but he is also a stereotypical, overprotective father who only wants the best for his daughter.

But why regret?

Still, even after considering these points, I am outraged at my father's sudden reaction to the "scene" in the library. What's wrong with a little puppy love?

Right then, I remember, my dad only sees Skoochy as a filthy, homeless, and miserly boy roaming the streets cuddling with his 10 year old, pristine jewel of a daughter. Boy am I going to get a long hard spanking tonight.

Enough of selfish me; I am terribly worried about Skoochy right now. How bad of an impression did Tenzin get of him? Was it so bad that he is now devising a plan to go hunt him down? I decide that it will be my decision and actions that will determine Skoochy's fate. If this is serious, his life could be in danger; all because of my indifference and carelessness. I know that my father will do anything to keep me away from Skoochy's gaze, touch; any form of communication or contact. What will become of Skoochy? What will become of me?

What will become of us?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback greatly appreciated.


End file.
